Just a question of time
by Ophelian
Summary: Ein verhängnisvolles Ereignis wirft das Leben der Crew durcheinander.( neu formatiert)


Just a question of time  
  
A crazy day  
  
Ich kenne nur diese Wahrheit, denn es die, die du mich glauben machtest.  
  
Sie schritt erhobenen Hauptes an den herumlungernden Männern vorbei und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Er war so verdammt ruhig geworden, nicht dass er weniger redete als sonst, darin gab es keine Steigerung mehr, ihm schien vielmehr jegliche Vitalität verlustig gegangen zu sein.  
  
Sicher, er hatte bestimmt allen Grund dazu, sich von den Dingen zurückzuziehen, aber es passte nicht zu seinem Charakter aufzugeben.  
  
Er blickte sie wütend an. "Egal was du denkst, ich will kein Mitleid von einer wie dir, verstanden!" Sie nickte und dann brach das große Schweige an, er ahnte wohlmöglich was auf sie alle zukommen würde und das machte es in vielerlei Hinsicht komplizierter.  
  
"Der Rat hat eine Entscheidung für euren Fall getroffen. Begebt euch ungehend ins Hauptzelt." Die Versammelten Mitglieder der Kurare bildeten einen Spalier für den kleinen Tross, der zu dem zentralen Punkt des Lagers marschieret. Man konnte über zehn verschiedene Erkennungszeichen in dem Wirrwarr aus Menschen, Tieren, Gehegen und den hauptsächlich aus gegerbten Leder bestehenden Jurten ausmachen.  
  
Das jeweilige Oberhaupt befand sich mit den anderen Führern in dem ungleich imposanteren Hauptzelt aus gestärktem, purpurnem Leinen.  
  
"Jetzt glotzen die schon wieder so dämlich."  
  
"Ich finde sie gucken gelangweilt."  
  
"Spinnst du Ruffy, die sehen aus als wollten sie uns lynchen."  
  
"Wieso sollten die uns lynchen, wie sind doch bis jetzt friedlich geblieben."  
Lysop rollt seine Augen.  
  
"Nach deren Meinung sieht es leicht anders aus."  
  
"Bevor ihr euch hier um Kopf und Kragen redet könntet ihr zum Wohl der Allgemeinheit vielleicht einmal die Klappe halten."  
  
Der unmissverständliche Unterton ließ keinen Zweifel daran, was passieren könnte, falls sie Widerworte geben wollten. Ihre Navigatorin war zur tickenden Zeitbombe geworden, sie fauchte und schimpfte wo sie ging und stand.  
  
Ruffy wirbelte aufgeregt mit seinen Armen durch die Luft, als er den anderen Teil seiner Mannschaft entdeckte, er lief blitzartig in ihre Richtung, dabei stieß er gut ein Dutzend der Umstehenden an.  
  
"Tut mir schrecklich leid, verzeihen sie bitte", die Stimme Namis klang hoch und dünn.  
  
Schließlich standen alle um Halbkreis um den Angeklagten versammelt.  
  
"Drei von uns, einschließlich des Beschuldigten dürfen sich vom Lager entfernen, sie haben eine Woche um Licht in die Angelegenheit zu bringen. Sollten sie versagen, werden die Arretierten hingerichtet."  
  
"Warum lassen sie den Hauptverdächtigen gehen und weshalb gerade drei Personen?" Robin sinnierte einen Moment und entgegnete, "Jeder, der willens ist einen Eid abzulegen, darf versuchen die Anklagen zu widerlegen, was diese Zahl angeht, so gilt sie als Glück bringend und steht, soviel ich weis, mit einem bedeutenden Ereignis in ihrer Kultur in Verbindung, aber das ist jetzt eher nebensächlich."  
  
Der Smutje nickte, blieb aber weiterhin angespannt.  
  
"Tja, dann lasst uns diejenigen doch auslosen, das geht ganz schnell von der Bühne und ist fair."  
  
"Und wenn wer schummelt, nicht mit mir."  
  
Lysop kreuzte seien Arme und setzet sich demonstrativ im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. Ruffy sah fragend in die Runde.  
  
"Habt ihr einen besseren Vorschlag?"  
  
"Ich finde es ist eine gute Idee."  
  
"Bist du dir sicher, Robin? Ich meine Ruffy hat selten Erleuchtungen und wenn, dann sind sie allesamt.. etwas morbide."  
  
"Sanji?"  
  
"Meinetwegen, aber nur weil ich die Sache beschleunigen will, ansonsten stimme ich meiner Nami-Maus zu, da Chopper abwesend ist, bleibt wohl nur noch das schwarze Schaf."  
  
Zorro starrte geradewegs an ihm vorbei ins Leere, als er sich dazu herabließ zu antworten, tat er es verächtlich und kalt. "Es interessiert mich herzlich wenig, wie ihr irgendwas auslost, solange ihr euch damit beeilt."  
  
"Gut, dann losen wir."  
  
"Und ich? Ihr könnt mich nicht außen vor lassen!" Lysop tobte ungehalten um den geschlossenen Kreis herum.  
  
Ruffy und Sanji hielten lange Halme in ihren Händen, während die beiden Frauen zwei Kurze ihr Eigen nannten. Sanji schnappte nach dem der Navigatorin und trachtet danach ihn auszutauschen, doch diese stieß ihn rüde beiseite.  
  
"Ich kann allein damit fertig werden."  
  
Robin drehte den Stiel spielerisch zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Gambling City, die Stadt die niemals schläft.  
  
Namis POV  
  
Es ist Nacht, der Himmel über mir ist rabenschwarz und sternenlos. Ich wandere schon seit einer Weile allein durch die Wildnis und das auch nur, weil mir eine fein gearbeitete Ziselierung an einer Edelsteinkette auf dem knatternden Karren eines alten, tauben, Händlers auffiel und ich sie spontan in meinen Besitz zu bringen meinte.  
  
Natürlich verlor ich den Anschluss an meine Reisegefährten, ohne eine Karte, jeder Laune der Natur ausgeliefert. Ich kann nicht behaupten glücklich zu sein, ich könnte mich dafür sogar mehr als nur einmal ohrfeigen.  
  
Eine eisige Windböe fährt über mich hinweg, fröstelnd ziehe ich meine dünne Sommerjacke enger um meinen schlotternden Körper. Bis zur Stadt waren es schätzungsweise drei Meilen, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich innerhalb bodenloser Dunkelheit, inmitten des tückischen Canyon der Region dorthin begeben sollte.  
  
Die einfachste und sicherste Lösung wäre das sprichwörtliche Warten auf den Morgen, doch ich hasste den Stillstand, so wie ich die Umstände verabscheute, derentwegen wir gezwungen waren uns auf den Weg nach Gambling zu machen.  
  
Das Merkwürdige daran war, ich hatte den Gegenstand den wir brauchten um Zorro zu entlasten möglicher Weise in meinem Besitz. Irgendjemand schlug mir ein Treffen vor, bei dem er mir angeblich wichtige Details über die Sache geben würde- man konnte gewisse Parallelen zu einem klischeehaften, billigen Krimi ziehen- wenn ich ihm die Phiole aushändigte, die ich an mich nahm, als ich den trunkenen Schwertkämpfer aufgabelte und seitdem gut versteckt aufbewahrte.  
  
Meine glorreiche Zeit mit Arlong hatte mich einiges über den Gebrauch gewisser Mittel und deren Verwendung gelehrt, allerdings wollte ich zunächst genaure Erkundigungen einholen, bevor ich ihn damit behelligte. Jetzt schien es jedoch eher so, als hätte ich, durch meine selige Gier, meine Recherchen äußerst erschwert.  
  
Mutlos schlurfte ich in Richtung eines großen Findlings und ließ mich darauf fallen. Es gab keinen Ausweg aus der Situation, aber es wollte mit noch nicht wirklich in den Kopf, dass gerade Robin nicht nach mir suchte, es sei denn ihnen war etwas widerfahren, woran ich nicht einmal im Ansatz denken wollte.  
  
Es jagte mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Zorro war der Ansicht dieser Kaste nach wirklich ein gewöhnlicher Mörder. Ich rutschte gegen Boden, das Gestein barg noch ein wenig von der Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen in sich, meine Lieder klappen bleischwer nach unten.  
  
Ein leises Knurren schreckte die Frau aus ihrem unruhigen Schlaf hoch, sie hatte leidlich gedöst. Nervös lauschte sie nach einem anderen Geräusch, als dem des Steppenwindes.  
  
Da war es wieder, diesmal hatte es jedoch an Intensität und Lautstärke zugenommen. Es konnte einer der einheimischen Schakale sein, allerdings auch einer der graumelierten Wölfe die hier beheimatet waren.  
  
Im eigentlichen Sinne griffen Wölfe Menschen selten an, die Tiere distanzierten sich eher von ihnen, deswegen irritierte sie das Verhalten. Es verging keine Minute da machte sie eine Bewegung zu ihrer Linken aus, ein einzelner Wolf trotte gemächlich auf sie zu.  
  
Den schwachen Umrissen nach zu urteilen, musste es das Alphamännchen sein. Nach einer Weile folgte das Rudel, so dass sie von einer Gemeinschaft aus einem Dutzend Tieren umgeben war, welche reglos verharrten.  
  
Bevor die Panik sämtliche Vernunft aus ihr verbannte spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie sanft aber bestimmt herumdrehte.  
  
Schreibt bitte was ihr denkt, Kritik hat noch niemanden geschadet. 


End file.
